


Good Morning, Sunshine!

by P3rm1s0p3rd0n



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rm1s0p3rd0n/pseuds/P3rm1s0p3rd0n
Summary: This one is a happy one. I swear.





	Good Morning, Sunshine!

"-Good morning, Sunshine!"

Jack groaned into his pillow. Ever since he escaped the void, Sammy had been extra sappy. Normally, he wouldn't mind,but when he says it on live radio? Well that's something he still had trouble getting used to. He smiled, when his lover had told him that he wouldn't forget to say good morning to him every day he didn't expect it to be his closing statement when signing off the air. 

Wasn't he supposed to be the "out and proud" one in this relationship? When the fuck did Sammy Stevens decide that the closet was too crowded? His Sammy? The same one that didn't even make eye contact for more that three seconds in public when they went on dates? It was preposterous but not unwelcome. He had to remember to ask when he came out. 

He heard the front door open and hurried footsteps approached the bedroom door. 

'That was fast.' he thought. 'He probably broke the speed limit again.'

Sammy opened the door with a huge smile and a take out container. "I bought some hush puppies and some coffee."

"Oh, breakfast in bed? How romantic, Stevens." Jack chuckled. "If I knew that disappearing would turn you into a romantic, I would have done it sooner." Sammy stiffened and Jack immediately regretted his words. Before he could take it back, Sammy set down the food on the night stand and pulled him into a hug. 

"Please don't." 

Jack felt guilty. He had been through hell, sure, but Sammy was left feeling responsible. 

"You know I-"

"So, breakfast!" Sammy changed the subject quickly, something Jack found equal parts endearing and infuriating. At least that hasn't changed.

They ate in silence. Simply enjoying each other's company. It had been so long, and now that they were reunited, words didn't seem so important. They never were, Jack realized. 

"Merv asked if you could come work at the station." Sammy said in a quiet voice after they had finished. "Before you say anything, I didn't ask him, he asked me. Ben's been helping out as a producer but he's wearing thin what with all his shenanigans."

"Shenanigans? Since when did you turn eighty? Am I in love with an old man?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Out of all the things I say, you just had to choose that?" He leaned in and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. Jack chuckled, Sammy had the patience of a small child. 

"Did you break the sound barrier to get here?" Jack asked after a while. "They'll revoke your license if you keep this up, Shotgun."

"If it's for you I don't mind."

"Oh, really?"

"Didn't you know that I went to jail for you?"

"Ben told me it was because you suplexed the mayor."

"But I was thinking of you."

"I bet that sounded more romantic in your head, dumbass."

"No comment." They both laughed, once again, Sammy proved why he isn't a natural romantic type.

"Tell Merv I'll take the job." Jack said while getting out of bed.

"I already did."


End file.
